Knocked Out By Love
by bexxyy
Summary: ON HOLD The wolves learn that protecting La Push doesn't mean just fighting vampires. When the Swans move in to Forks, the end of La Push is close. Sam imprints on Bella Swan, their story of forbidden love begins. Sam and Bella Imprint story!
1. Chapter 1

**_I have had loads of people asking me to write a Sam and Bella imprint story and I have finally got round to it! I hope I don't disappoint all the people that have been waiting!_**

_**I want to give huge thanks to **bamafan95** who is betaing this for me! Thanks for been so patient and giving me your thought and ideas.**_

_**Also thanks to **itsmeaira** who gave me her thoughts about the storyline. Thanks so much, you're awesome!**_

**_Anyway, as most of my readers already know I have just gone through a bad time in my life but now I'm over it! Yay, I know what you're thinking finally! I want to add to my thank you list the people that gave me their support and didn't push me to update. I really do have the best readers in the world! I truly appreciate the support you have given me._**

**_In this story a few things have been changed, starting with the ages:_**

**_Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah – 23_**

**_Quil, Jacob, Embry, Nessie, Kim – 19_**

**_Seth, Bella – 18_**

**_There will be no Emily or Cullen's so far but there might be soon.... I haven't decided, so give me your thoughts about if you want them in or not._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything!_**

**_Enjoy........_**

**_--_**

**Chapter 1 – The Problem**

"Sam? Sam?" I heard someone whisper next to me. I kept my eyes closed tightly hoping whoever it was would just leave. But they didn't. "Sam? Sam?" All went quiet. The room around me fell with silence. I breathed out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Finally they left me alone. I went to turn over in bed but was interrupted when freezing cold liquid fell on to my body and left my skin and bed wet and uncomfortable. My eyes instantly shot open when the liquid hit me, not from the coldness but from the shock.

My eyes instantly fell on the culprits, Seth and Quil. They were both stood over my bed grinning wildly at their successful attempt at getting me out of bed. I looked at them with my best glare. Their smirks quickly fell from their faces and were replaced with a look of pure terror. Quil was the quickest to react and ran out of the room; he was followed by Seth only seconds after. I shook my head and pushed away the covers before standing up and stretching my sleepy muscles.

I groaned as I made my way to the bathroom. I had spent most of the previous night on patrol with Jared. It wasn't like the patrol was action filled and took up all my energy, quite the opposite actually. We did nothing; we stood around, ran for a while, and came home. I shouldn't complain, I am the one that ordered my pack to keep patrolling our land but sometimes the lack of sleep can really cause me to disagree with my own plans.

I freshened myself for the day ahead by taking a quick shower and dressing into clean shorts. I could hear the rowdy guys down stairs and tried to hurry, as I can never be sure when a fight breaks out with those guys. You see the boys tend to lose their temper at times and although I have taught them well on how to control themselves, they still have their accidents- accidents that damage most of my possessions in the house.

I took the stairs two at a time as I heard another smash coming from the living room. Anyone else would have laughed if they saw the sight that was in front of me now but I was far from amused. Leah, a small petite woman, had Quil, a six foot muscled man, in a head lock. Leah's pretty features were twisted into a terrifying expression that only gave away hatred. The rest of my pack was sitting around laughing at the scene in front of them.

"I swear to god-" Leah's sentence came to a standstill as I cleared my throat to let them know I was now present. Leah's head shot up and so did most of the guy's. I raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a deadly look. She rolled her eyes and dropped her grip on Quil. He fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Leah you need to sort that anger out of yours!" Quil gasped out in between taking deep breaths. Leah slumped down on to the couch and turned her attention to what was playing on the TV. I shook my head and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

Leah and Quil were constantly at each other's throats, it was unbelievable how much they argued, and it would always be about something stupid. If it wasn't for the outrages, fighting, and arguing between the two, they would be a normal couple. That's right, Quil and Leah are together and sometimes they are all sweet and cute, like normal couples, but that is rare. They are madly in love- no one can deny the chemistry between the two. Just the look in their eyes shows that much. That's what imprint does to you, it makes you fall in love with your soul mate, no matter how much you don't want to.

I, myself, don't have any experience with that. I haven't imprinted yet and to be honest I don't think I want to. I have too many responsibilities already without adding more! I'm not the only one that hasn't yet because it is a very rare occasion for a wolf to imprint on the person they are destined to be with forever. It's a shock that four out of my eight wolves have imprinted; I don't expect any more too.

Quil and Leah have imprinted on each other, which is the only explanation for their weird relationship. Jared and Jacob have also imprinted on two amazing girls, Kim and Nessie. Their relationships are different compared to Quil and Leah's- they can't stand to be away from each other and crave each other's attention every time they are close. It's quite sickening really but I am extremely happy for them all.

I quickly whipped up some breakfast for myself and cleaned up the mess that the others had left. Anyone would have thought that they lived here with how much time they spent eating my food and watching my TV. I quickly shoved the food down my throat before walking back into the living room, hoping that it was still in one piece. To my relief it was but I knew never to let my guard down and always be prepared for a fight to break out.

I collapsed onto one of the spare seats and looked around at all of my friends. They were all gazing at the TV with a lack of interest showing on their faces. "So can I ask why you are all here?" I asked as I picked up the TV remote and clicked it off.

"Bored!" Embry sighed dramatically from his space on the couch.

"You got me out of bed to tell me you were bored?" I glared at them all.

"No Embry is just being an ass." Leah told me. "Billy told us to meet him here. Apparently there is something he needs to talk to us about"

I glanced over to Jacob, who was sat on the floor with Nessie in his lap. "I haven't got a clue what it's about Sam; he wants to tell us all together. It's serious though, he seemed.... I don't know ...slightly nervous and jumpy." He shrugged and tightened his grip on Nessie. I knew what he was thinking. If Billy was nervous we all should be. It takes a lot to make that strong and calm man show weakness. Something bad is going to or is happening.

"Do you think the vampires are back?" Seth asked. He didn't look one bit nervous or scared, that's what I admire about Seth he is always so strong and gives it his all, even though he is the youngest and therefore the smallest. He always gets on with his job and respects us all.

"I don't think so. Well, I hope not, we don't need more trouble." Vampires are our enemy and every so often some of them will move into our area or Forks because of how cloudy and small it is. Some of them fight when we tell them to leave, but some respect our wishes and go. Very few, however, leave in one piece. Thanks to Paul.

Paul is the pack member with the least amount of self control and the most amount of anger. He is so full of fury due to the death of both his mother and father only a few years ago. They were both murdered on the way to dinner in Port Angeles, a vampire killed them both. If it was up to Paul, we would kill every leech that crosses our path, but I disagree. If they have the intention of hurting our people, we attack; if not they have the right to go without been harmed. Paul wants them all dead.

"There's a chance though." Paul added. I didn't disagree with him and neither did anyone else. He was right after all. There is a chance, a huge chance that more vampires were here, or some have returned for a fight, but Billy never got nervous about those types of things. He kept his cool and never showed fear. I think that was because he holds no fear of leeches.

Billy was at my house in no time, along with Harry and Quil Senior. They all looked anxious and concerned. Harry is Leah and Seth's father. He was also the man that took me and my mother, Sue, in when my father up and left my mother as she was recovering from cancer. Harry's wife died giving birth to Seth and he had been lonely with just Leah and Seth. My mum and Harry provided each other with comfort, and have been together ever since.

Quil Senior is Quil's grandfather, and also the oldest remaining wolf in La Push. He doesn't phase anymore as he wants to become old with his loved one, Linda.

"Right. I have some bad and utter devastating news" Billy mumbled. Everyone in the room was silently waiting for him to continue. "A company has gained planning permission to knock down most of the La Push woods to build a huge office block" My jaw dropped. No, how could this happen? I shuddered as a picture of a huge building replacing the woods that surrounded our homes. The room was filled with silence and I knew that the others were thinking the exact same thing as me. No one would have guessed this. None of us would have ever thought that anything like this would happen.

"What organization is building there?" Seth asked calmly but I could see his anger boiling.

"Swan enterprises" Billy spat out in disgust.

I had heard of that company before; but where from? Seth must have thought the same because he spoke. "Who?"

"It's a housing development organization that's making billions of dollars from destroying land to build places that will make money for them. They mainly build completely over the top homes that nobody with a normal household income can afford. " Leah told us. Her arms were shaking but they stopped when Quil wrapped his arm around her waist. "I heard on the news that they were expanding their business but never thought it would be here."

Everyone went quite and I instantly new why the once calm Billy was freaking out. We may be able to protect our homes and people from vampires but what about a billion dollar construction company that wants to wipe out half of La Push? We don't stand a chance.

"What are we going to do?" Seth asked.

Everyone around the room looked at me expectantly. I frowned because in all honesty I didn't have a clue.

**_--_**

**_Hope you like the first chapter everyone! I know it's a bit different, but you will get the whole situation (hopefully) in the next chapter._**

**_Leave a review and tell me what you think and also check out my other imprint stories!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – Bella's life**_

"I don't like it here" I moaned as I dumped the last of my bags on the floor in my new 'home'. I looked around the room in pure disgust.

"Oh come on, it's not so bad." My Dad laughed as he walked into the room after me with his blackberry phone in hand. I groaned and collapsed on the couch that was still placed in the middle of the room from when the removal men had left. "Just think sweetheart, we only have to spent a year here" He smiled at me and took a seat next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I snuggled closer to him.

"Okay" I mumbled not really meaning it, but it was so hard to disagree with my father. My dad is a huge business man and owns Swan Enterprise, the leading international housing development firm. Yes that's right he is Charlie Swan. He puts everything into his job and for that I have the utter most respect for him. He works hard and deserves to be where he is. With his job, we have constantly been moving all over the country all my life. I should be happy about that because I have seen things that most haven't in their old age. I have lived life to the fullest but I can't help but feel jealous of everyone else; the people that go to school and have friends, and the people that have a loving family. Don't get me wrong, I love my Dad but he's all I have besides the maids and cooks. My dad is never home though and the times that he is, I am thankful for.

We are here, in a small town of Forks in Washington. It is probably the smallest places I have even been in all my life. The reason? Dad's company is developing further and a new office block is being built. My Dad needs to be here to ensure that everything goes smoothly and that no problems arise. At first we weren't going to move here and we were going to remain in New York but he saw this house and just had to have it. He said it was also a good opportunity for us to spend some more time together. I had rolled my eyes discreetly when he said this. We never spent time together, he does try but work always takes over. I try not to blame him through because if it wasn't for all his success I wouldn't have what I have now, a gorgeous house, incredible cars and maids to clean up my room. I'm not lazy or ungrateful; I appreciate every single thing that life has given me. Some would say that I was lucky to have all I have, but I can't help but disagree.

"So are you ready to go on a tour of the town?" Dad asked me with a grin. "I know this town is HUGE so it will probably take all day" he said cheekily.

"It wouldn't last long all we have to do is look out of the front door and you can see the entire town" He chuckled at my remark and pulled me up from the couch.

"No, I'm going to take you to the land that we are building on after" He told me and left the room. He didn't look at me once; instead he was dialing a number into his phone. I sighed, to be honest I wasn't interested in where he was building, but I needed to know all these things in his eyes as I am meant to be taking over his Business when I leave college in a few years. I didn't want to hurt him by telling him that I don't want this. I knew it would break his heart, so I bared the business talk and sucked it up. If my Dad was happy, I'm happy.

I walked back over to the bag I had dropped early and propped it under my arm. I groaned as I started to walk up the stairs to my new room.

--

The tour of the town took less time than I thought. There was a diner, a hospital, a garage and a school. That's it.

I nearly missed the school as we drove past it. It was only a small building and must only fit a hundred people or so in it. I looked longingly at every aspect of it, wishing that I would be able to go there. Never in all my life had I gone to a normal school and been with normal people. It was just the way my life had been. I have always wondered what it would be like to have friends who are the same age as myself and be able to have sleepovers and hang out. Simple things like that, normal teenage girls take that for granted but if I had that I would treasure every moment of it. But to top off that off, I want someone to love me and care, someone that isn't my Dad or my staff. Someone that I could call mine.

The chance of me ever being in any relationship is slim to none. My dad is very overprotective, something that can be annoying at times but at others it can be useful, like when some slime ball at the store tries to chat me up. I could still laugh at the look on the poor boy's face when my Dad threatened to have him put on death row. Something that he would probably be able to sort out...

"This is so exciting. Isn't it Isabella?" My dad was practically bouncing in his seat in his Mercedes car as we drove to a little place called La Push, which is probably a smaller town than Forks. I looked out of the window as he pulled up next to a forest next to a cosy, yet windy beach.

"Where will the new office block be?" I asked as I took off my seatbelt and looked around for a wide gap of space. There was none. My dad pointed over to the wooded area, where two men in suits were stood. I rolled my eyes as I saw them, trust my Dad to have already arranged a meeting here when it was just meant to be us two.

"But it's just trees" I frowned as he started to walk away. He turned back around and smiled at me.

"Yes we're obviously going to tear the trees down before we build it Isabella" He chuckled and walked over to one of the men in suits. I continued to frown as I looked over the trees. This place is beautiful, why would they want to destroy this?

Each tree was blowing slightly in the small amount of wind that was gently sweeping through the area. The leaves were shifted as the breeze gusted against them. They all looked the same but each one seemed somehow completely different in their own little way, whether it was the color of the leaves or the shape of the trucks.

I was never one to pay attention to this kind of thing but now that I'm standing in front of hundreds of trees that will soon be destroyed I can't help but feel troubled about how our world is slowly being demolished.

My eyes closed and when I opened them again, I focused my gaze on my dad who was now laughing at something that one of the other men was talking about. I shook my head and started to walk towards the car again, hoping that my dad would cut his conversation short if he noticed I was bored.

He didn't, instead I stayed in the passenger side of the car for an hour watching the men communicate and point towards the stunning trees. The sky was starting to darken as the time ticked by.

I grabbed my phone from my bag and quickly dialled an all too familiar number.

"Hello Bella" I smiled at the voice on the other end of the phone. She was the only one to call me the name that I preferred, even my own Dad called me Isabella. He said it was classier. He has only ever called me Bella twice in my life. Both times was when mum died.

"Hello Maggie" I kept the smile firmly on my lips. "Are you in Forks yet?" I asked urgently.

"Yes" She laughed, "I'm here with George" She told me. I faintly heard George shout his hello. Maggie is my maid and cook and the one person in the world that understands me. George is her husband and my driver. They had worked for my Dad for over twenty years and when my Dad gave them the news of our move they instantly starting packing their bags too. They were my only family.

"Is there any chance of you picking me up? Dad is talking business and I doubt there is any chance of him finishing soon. I'm at the beach in La Push. Tell him there's a map in the car" I sighed as I watched Dad start to walk closer to the woods, confirming my statement.

"Oh! Of course, dear. I know what he's like. George is on his way and I'll have a nice dinner ready for you when you get back here." She told me.

I smiled and replied with a simply thank you, before putting the phone down and moving down in my seat even further to get comfy. Just as I was about to close my eyes and take a nap before George arrived, i saw a set of headlight coming towards me. George couldn't be here already? I thought to myself and sat further up in my set. The truck stopped quite a distance away from me and the lights went out. Without any delay the doors swung open and a group of men jumped out and more jumped off the truck bed.

I leaned forward more but it was impossible to see them probably with how far away I was. The group of men made their way over to where my Dad and his staff stood, all of which had now stopped talking and where giving confused looks over to the new group that as getting closer to them.

As they made it over to my Dad, I could see them properly. I nearly passed out. There were a total of eleven men, which were all about 6'5 tall and had muscles that put every member on my Dad's security team back in New York to shame. Each of them had black short hair and was tanned, really tanned. They must be locals here. On all of their faces there was a look of anger and distress. Yes, defiantly the locals.

They must be angry about the trees and development that will be happening on their land. It is only a small town, of course they will not agree. I knew exactly how my father was going to get out of this, the same way he gets out of everything else. Money.

I stayed sitting in my seat in the car and watched the two groups of men interact. Their conversation started out calm on both sides but it started to get more aggressive as it proceeded. The La Push men where raising their voices, although I couldn't hear them, their posture showed that much. Their fists where clenched at their sides and there bodies slightly shook.

A beep knocked me out of my noisy behavior and it seemed to knock the groups of men out of their argument as they looked around wildly looking for the source. I looked out of my left window and saw the familiar car of George; the Porsche.

George got out of the driver's seat and seemed aware of the men watching him. I climbed out of the car and held up my finger to tell him I will be one minute.

I walked over to the men who seemed to have formed a circle, my dad and his staff on one side and the locals on the other. My dad was clearly out numbered. Everyone stopped talking as I walked over and straight up to my dad without looking at any of them.

"George is here to pick me up Dad" I told him and kissed his cheek. "Don't be too late home, Maggie's making dinner" I smiled.

"Ok, Isabella" Dad smiled and gave me a quick hug and I walked back over to the cars. I smiled at George as I got into the car. My dad always tells me that I should get into the back but I choose to sit in the passenger seat so I could talk to George.

"Hi George" I smiled and put my seatbelt across me.

"Hi Isabella" He started the car and drove away. I didn't even look back at the men who were probably still arguing.

"How was your flight?" I asked politely.

"It was nice and relaxing." He grinned. My father had paid for them to travel here in first class because of how faithful they were and my father wanted to show his appreciation. I smiled back at him. "So what was that all about back there?" He asked curiously as he let his full attention go back on to the road.

"I don't know really. Looks like the locals are not happy about Dad building on their land" I told him. He just nodded and didn't offer any reply. I knew he didn't agree with it either but once my Dad had set his mind on something there is no changing it. "They were kicking up quite the fuss" I looked back out of my side window at the images passing.

"It doesn't surprise me. It's their home. Anyone would do the same" George told me. I nodded. Anyone would do the same. Yes they would if they had a proper home, which I didn't. There was nowhere in this world that I would consider my home. I could not describe how much I wanted that though. I'm not asking for a lot, just a normal life. Everyone else has that, so why can't I?

We quickly sped past a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'. I let a sigh escape me as we carried on and pulled up outside my new home. I saw George give me a confused look as we both got out of the car and walked towards the house.

I was met by a very happy Maggie who pulled me into a hug. I gently returned it and followed her lead into the house.

"Listen, Maggie. Can you just put my dinner in the microwave? I'll have it later" I mumbled when she started to pull me towards the kitchen muttering something about turning the oven up.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" She asked confused and alarmed at the same time. I looked down at my feet. Maggie was always so caring and gently, she is truly amazing.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired that's all" I tried to offer her a smile but I couldn't bring myself to. They say that a smile uses fewer muscles in your face than a frown, so why does it take so much for that smile to form on my face. The frown is so much easier.

I left with a final nod at both George and Maggie. As soon as my bedroom door was closed I collapsed on my bed and cried, just like I did every night.

--

Thanks to my amazing Beta_**, bamafan95.**_ :)

Let me know if anyone has any thoughts about this chapter!

Bex

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Read AN at the bottom!!**_

**Chapter 3 – Daddy's money**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" The faint sound of Maggie's voice met my ears. I tried to shut my eyes tighter but her tone just grew louder. "Bella!" '_I'm going to have to give in,_' I thought to myself and tensed up my body to ensure that I remained completely still. A slight pressure pressed against my shoulder and moved to shake me. "Bella, time to get up!" I groaned and peaked open one of my eyes. Maggie was standing over me with a warm smile on her face, just like every morning.

"Do I have to?" I moaned; the presence of sleep was clear in my voice. I snapped my eyes shut again and remained in the comfort of the blanket that was wrapped securely around my body.

"I'll make you bacon and eggs." I let one eye open again, before I sat up sharply in bed. Within seconds I was standing up and grabbing my towel to quickly take a shower.

"I'll be down in ten minutes!" Maggie laughed at how the mention of food got me to my feet. Normally I'm not much of a breakfast person, but due to the fact that I had decided against eating my dinner last night, I couldn't ignore the griping pain from the hunger monster that was punching the insides of my stomach.

I hurried my shower and pulled on some clothes. I wasn't that bothered about what I wore, I mainly wore simple clothes. After I had lightly wiped a small amount of make up on my face, I made my way down stairs in a hurried manner.

It didn't surprise me when I got into the kitchen that my father wasn't there. "Charlie left this for you." Maggie told me and handed me a piece of paper before going back to making me breakfast. I sighed as I looked down at the piece of paper.

_Bella,_

_I am working in Seattle today and won't be back until late._

_I'm sorry I know that I promised that we would spent more time together now that we're in Forks, but this is very important. My credit card is on my desk in my office, take it and buy yourself something nice._

_Love you Sweetheart. X_

I rolled my eyes. My shoulders slumped and I felt the tears threatening to spill out. He does this a lot, ditches me for his work, but every time he does I want to cry. It cuts me deep, even though I'm used to it. A plate dropped onto the table in front of me. The hunger had disappeared yet again but I knew I must eat, so unwillingly I started to munch on the bacon and eggs. Maggie was watching me with a curious gaze on her face. I forced a smile and carried on eating.

"You're father told me to remind you that he will be interviewing possible tutors for you in the next couple of days." Maggie told me with a stern, sharp voice. She hated that I was homeschooled as much as I did. She felt that my social life was suffering greatly, and I couldn't help but agree. We sat in silence for a minute as I poked at my food, and eventually I gave in trying to force myself to eat.

"So what are you doing today?" Maggie asked when I stood and walked to the sink with my plate, before I made it there however, she took the plate out of my hand. She knew how I hated when she did all the house work, even if that is her job, I like to do things myself. That's why she isn't allowed to touch a thing in my room.

"I don't know," I mumbled, it was the same every day. I never knew what to do; overall my life is incredibly boring due to lack of friends. I sighed and looked back at the note my dad had left me. _My credit card is on my desk in my office, take it and buy yourself something nice._

I smirked. Normally I don't take advantage of the money my dad has. I only use it in emergencies but the anger and rejection I felt from him was overwhelming and the idea of spending so much of his money in revenge was very inviting. I turned back to Maggie with a smile on my face. "Actually… I might go shopping!" Maggie looked taken aback; never did I go shopping unless I was in dying need of something.

"Well, have fun, sweetie" She smiled. I nodded and exited the kitchen with a cheeky smile on my face.

I try to stay as far away from my father's office as possible, and never had he asked me to go anywhere near it. At our old house, his office was in the basement so I was able to stay away easily, but now, in this house, his office was directly across from my room.

I was expecting the door to be locked when I made it there but it opened with one swift moment. I gazed around the room, boxes were piled high and the desk was untouched except a few papers lying on top of it. I rolled my eyes, it was clear that he was too busy to even unload his belongings. I thought that I could help him out and unload his belonging but when I remember that he had once again ditched me, I shook my head and made my way over to the desk. That was a task in its self due the amount of stuff crammed in there.

I picked up the credit card and held it between my fingers. Many times my dad had tried convince me that I need my own credit card and that he would happy to give me one of his, but I refused, I don't need his money. Except today, I'm going to buy everything; I'll make him regret his choice of even giving me this option to go shopping.

I tapped the card onto my hand and looked at what else was on the desk. Papers were scattered all over the desk and didn't look as if they had a proper order in which they went. I was just about to turn and leave the room when one of the papers caught my eye. I didn't pick it up knowing my dad may notice.

I bent over and looked closer. It was plan for the building in La Push. The building was going to be huge, no wonder the locals are complaining. I scoffed and straightened up, knowing it had nothing to do with me and didn't really affect me.

Fork's has the worst shops in the world! I knew the town was small but never thought it was this small. I didn't think that it was possible for a place to be so behind on the latest clothes or gadgets, but I didn't complain as I didn't want to travel out of town. Overall it was cozy and the limited shops didn't occupy my time as much as I wanted so I ended up in a nice sweet cafe shop that was beautiful. I sat in a chair, placing my bags on the floor and pulled out a book that I had just brought. My coffee was steaming away on the black table in front of me. It was relaxing.

I was just reading the last page of the first chapter when a voice knocked me out of my gaze and comfort. The voice was a shy and sweet female voice. "Excuse me, is anyone using this chair?" I looked up to see a tall dark haired girl standing, motioning to the chair opposite. I shook my head and looked back down at my book. I heard the scraping of the wood against the marble floor as she drug it to where to her table was. It stopped however, pretty much as soon as it had started.

"I haven't seen you around before." The same voice spoke again. I raised my head and smiled at her.

"I'm new." Was all I said.

"I'm Angela and this is my boyfriend, Ben." The sweet girl smiled warmly at me. It was only then that I realized that a boy was stood next to her. He was quite small but had muscles that seemed to make up for his height, with short blonde hair. The height difference wasn't something that I paid much attention to, as they both looked good together, "Welcome to Forks." I smiled back at her, happy that someone my age was actually talking to me.

"I'm Bella Swan," I introduced myself to them both.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," Ben nodded. "Are you going to Forks High?" He asked.

I swallowed loudly and looked anywhere but at them. "No, I'm homeschooled."

Angela frowned deeply but Ben laughed, "I wish I was home schooled," He whined, Angela hit him lightly on the arm. "Anyway, sorry I did realize what time it was, we best get those drinks to go Angela, I've got football practice in ten minutes," He sighed as he looked at his watch on his arm.

"Well we hope to see you around Bella!" That warm smile was still placed on Angela's caring face. They both started to walk away with small wave as the only thing that they left me.

"Wait!" I said loudly. I don't know why, maybe because I felt as if I had made friends for the first time in my life. "Do you want to maybe hang out some time?" I shrugged. "You don't have to but I don't know anyone here and I need someone to tell me who's cool and who to stay away from," I laughed it off trying not to sound so desperate.

"Yes sure!" Angela seemed just as happy as I was. "Are you doing anything now?"

I shook my head. "No, I was just going to take these home." I pointed to my mass of bags, still laying on the floor at my feet.

"Well, why not come with us to Ben's football practice? I normally just sit by myself anyway." I immediately nodded with no delay.

"Okay then, I take it you don't know where the football ground is?" Ben teased.

I laughed, "No I don't."

"Okay, how about you follow us?" We arranged for me to meet them there. Angela assured me that I couldn't possibly get lost. As the three of us walked out into the parking lot, I could honestly say that I had not felt happier. I have friends, but I knew it wasn't going to last long. I would have to move again and start over in no time at all. But at this moment in time, I didn't think about that. It was like I was a normal teenager for a change.

**_Sorry for the lack of updates!_**

**_Let me know what you think of this chapter._**

**_Okay, just an heads up on updates for any of my stories from now on... My laptop has broken! The battery charger has broken inside the laptop or something, it has literally just happened so with the remaining battery life left I am posting this up which my beta sent back to me. _**

**_I don't know if or when this will be fixed, my Dad is going to take a look at it when I've posted this and see if it needs to be sent in to be fixed. I'm so upset that it's not charging! Everything's on this lap top; I'll be lost without it!_**

**_I'll be hand writing up chapters until I have access to a computer and then I will type them up and post them. _**

**_I really hope you understand. I really hate computers! Everything goes wrong with them. I'm sorry._**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	4. AN

First and far most, I'm sorry! I know that this isn't what you want to see, you want a chapter! I hate author's notes and in all my time writing on here I have never once updated without a chapter, so this is a first and I swear it will never happen again. I'm sorry!

So the reason for the AN I hear you ask, well I haven't updated in what seems like years but I have a reason for not doing so. I wasn't going to let anyone know about it on here because I don't want people to think that I am using it as an excuse but I think that you deserve to know why I had deprived you of chapters on all my stories. I have lost someone very close to me in recent weeks. It's my first time at having to deal with the whole grieving process and have spent most of my time putting off everything in my life.

With everything that has happened I haven't felt like writing, the only thing that I have written and posted recently on Fanfiction was my entry to a contest, I had started this one shot before everything happened. I must admit I have thought of quitting fanfiction and leaving my stories with no ending but this morning I checked my emails to see that I had a message saying that two of my stories have been nominated in the _**BRING ME TO LIFE AWARDS**_. I realised then and there that I couldn't leave all you amazing readers with no ending to any of the stories that you seem to love.

I am extremely grateful for whoever nominated me, you have not only made me happy that I have been nominated but you have also brought me back to fanfiction and made me realises that I have to many commitments on here to just let them go.

Thank you, whoever you are.

So on a lighter note, go and vote for my stories please!

_**You're My Only Number One – Pawprinted Award**_

_**Expect the Unexpected – Pawprinted Award**_

**The website link is on my profile!**

I beg of you to understand and not judge me for not updating and putting this up instead. I hope you can stick by me and wait patiently for the updates that are on their way.

Thank you for been such great readers and reviewers. I am very lucky to have your support on fanfiction. You are all my fanfiction family!

Bex

xxx


End file.
